Robocop-Family Reunion
by Gabbi77
Summary: Set after Robocop 3. Anne Lewis gets shot by McDaggett but she survives thanks to Dr Marie Lazarus, who takes her to hospital in time. She then returns to the Metro West precint to give a surprise to a sad and full of regrets Robocop and manages to convince him to reunite with his family.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Robocop, nor the other characters presented in the story.

**Note 1**: Because of the lack of Robocop fanfiction, I decided to write my own story. The action takes place after Robocop 3 movie. Anne Lewis surprisingly survives after the multiple shots she got from McDaggett and she comes back to the Metro West precint. She gets reunited with Murphy who tells her he got new memories of his family. Lewis convinces him to look for his wife and son and then they go together at the Murphy residence.

**Note 2**: Although the action of the story takes place after Robocop 3, where Peter Weller was replaced by another actor, the Robocop in my story is the one portrayed by Weller, since that's the Robocop that I liked the most.

Well, there you have it:

**Robocop-Family Reunion**

The old Detroit was rebuilt into a new, prosperous Detroit, where everybody had a place to live and a decent job. With OCP gone, the police forces were independent and the police officers were more effective than ever, so the crime rate was very low.

Robocop was at rest on his charging chair after patrolling half of the previous night; he had his eyes closed, although he wasn't sleeping. Memories of his past started to flood his mind. He was remembering the birth of his son Jimmy. He had assisted his wife while giving birth to their son and God, it was the happiest day of his life.

**FLASHBACK**

_-C'mon honey, just a little bit and it will be over. Soon, we will be able to hold our baby, Alex said, trying to encourage his wife who was in terrible pain. You're doing great my love._

_-Alex, don't leave me, please stay with me! Ellen muthered between taking deep breaths._

_-I'm right here and I'm not leaving anywere. Keep breathing honey, Alex calmed her down._

_Ellen pushed again as hard as she could and suddenly, between her terrifing screams, a baby cry was heard._

_-Congratulations Mrs and Mr Murphy, the doctor said, putting the newborn baby in Ellen's awaiting arms. You have a perfectly healthy baby boy._

_-Our son, Alex, he's our son, Ellen said, happiness tears falling on her cheeks._

_-Yes, our son...he said, bending over his wife and kissing her on the lips. Thank you Ellen, thank you for making me the happiest man in the world._

_-No, you made me the happiest woman in the world, Ellen said after the kiss was ended. She then gave Alex their baby so he could hold him in his arms for a while._

_-Hello there buddy, it's Daddy, he said kissing his son on his foreahead. He had tears on his eyes, happiness tears. I love you so much, both of you!_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-Ellen...Jimmy...I'm sorry...forgive me for doing this to you...I shouldn't have exposed myself to so much danger...but I did it and I caused you so much pain...Robocop opened his eyes and he was suprised to discover that he was crying. He still had that abilitity, but he didn't discovered it until then.

-Murphy, are you alright? His technician, dr Marie Lazarus asked, aproaching him.

-I'm ok Marie, thank you. I'm just remembering things...he answered sadly.

-Murphy you're crying! God, I had no idea you can still do that! Marie exclaimed surprised.

-Me neither, I just discovered it a moment ago. It's a strage feeling, you know? A cyborg shouldn't cry.

-But you're more a human than a machine, Murphy. You're not a product, like OCP wanted eveybody to think. You're Murphy, officer Alex J. Murphy.

-Yes...I am Alex Murphy...he repeated, looking at his hands. But this is not my body, Marie, I'm not the same anymore.

-Murphy, with your human body or not, you're still here. And you're the same brave cop you were before. You still have your brain and heart and that makes you as human as I am.

-I guess so...he said still looking at his hands.

-C'mon Murphy, cheer up. I have a surprise for you, Marie said with a sly smile.

-Hello Murphy, did you miss me? Said a feminine voice, making Murphy to lift his head.

-Anne? He said completely taken aback. Anne, you're alive! He then did something that he never did since they were partners. He stood up from his chair and he hugged her, carefully not to hurt her with his bulky armour. I thought you were dead! You made me promise...

-To get those guys for me, I know, Lewis interrupted him. I would have been dead if it wasn't for Marie. She saved my life.

-Yes Murphy. After I left you on your charging chair to get some rest, I went back to the church. I didn't know that Anne was alive, I just wanted to take her body so we could start getting everything ready for the funerals. At least she wouldn't have been one of OCP's experiments. But to my surprise, she was still breathing when I found her. I called an ambulance and they rushed her to the hospital, She's been through a surgery and I stood there until the surgeon came out and told me that she wasn't in danger anymore. When I came back to the precint to check on you, you were resting and I didn't want to disturb you, so after taking a nap, I went back to the hospital and I found Anne awake. I talked to her and told her that everybody thought she died and she asked me to keep the secret about her being alive, she didn't really cared about the others, but she wanted to give you a surprise and she really did it.

-I can't believe it! But it's so good to see you again, Anne! Murphy said, this time with a happy tone. I missed you and I felt guilty for what happened to you. I should have shielded you but I stood aside like an idiot!

-Murphy, if there's someone to blame, then that's me. I'm the one who refused to take the bullet-proof. So don't blame yourself, because it's not your fault.

-But...Murphy didn't get to finish his sentence.

-But nothing. Besides, that asshole of Mcdaggett is dead, you kept your promise and I'm here, pretty much alive. So there's nothing to be sorry for. Got it, partner? Lewis missed Murphy too, she missed their missions together.

-Ok. But promise me something, Murphy said looking straight into her eyes.

-What? Lewis asked looking back at him.

-Promise me that you'll never leave without the bullet-proof. The last time you did it, you almost got yourself killed.

-I promise Murphy. I know, it was stupid of me to go in a mission without protection. Like I had a titanium armour to protect me, she said laughing.

-Ok guys, I'm done here, so I'll leave you two alone, you probably have a lot to catch up with, Marie said and left.

-Anne, I need to tell you something, Murphy said with a tone that got Lewis really worried.

-What's wrong Murphy? You got me worried, she said.

-No, it's nothing to worry about. It's just that...he stopped for a while. I got new memories about my life, about my family.

-Really? What did you remember? Are they bad things or good things?

-Good things. This morning I remembered the birth of my son Jimmy. I assisted my wife when she gave birth to him...when I heard his cry and when I held him in my arms for the first time, I was the happiest man in the world. I still am the happiest man...well, cyborg, to be his father...

-Aww, that's so sweet...And they say you're just a machine! Bullshit, you're Alex Murphy, I knew it from the first moment I saw you, when you were spinning your gun like that guy from the show your son used to watch!

-At the beginning I just did it, not knowing how I learned it or why I did it. But later, when the memories came back to me, I understood. If Jimmy would see how I do it now...even if she couldn't see his eyes because of his helmet, Lewis knew that Murphy was very sad.

-Murphy? Why don't you look for them? The OCP is gone, you have no owner, nobody to control you. Besides, having your family close to you won't make you less effective as a cop, right?

-You're right, but...Holzgang...he told me to leave them alone...he said I'm just a machine...

-Fuck Holzgang! He's gone, he can't give you orders anymore! Listen Murphy, I think you should look for them. I'm sure they wouldn't reject you even if you're different now.

-I don't know...Ellen came to see me...she told me she doesn't care what they did to me, she was wiiling to start it over with me and our son just the way I am now...but I told her that her husband is dead and I was made to honor him and not just that, I told her that I don't know her...

-What?! Murphy, how could you do that? You broke her heart saying those things to her!

-Holzgang told me that I can't be a husband for her, I can't offer her love, because I'm just a machine, a product. He said I'm not human...

-Fuck him! Thanks God he's gone! Murphy, listen to me, go and look for your family. I will help you with anything, just do it, they have the right to know that you're alive.

-I miss them so much...but Ellen will never forgive me for the things I told her that day...

-Yes she will, as soon as you explain her eveything. I'm sure she will. I'm a woman, trust me.

-Ok, I will. Thank you Anne. I hope they didn't move out again.

-No need to thank me, that's what friends do. And by the way Murphy, I like when you call me Anne.

-Then you should start calling me Alex. And Anne, I want you to come with me to see them.

-Sure. When do we go? I'm still on sick leave, so if you want we can go right now.

-Perfect. I don't want to wait any longer. I've been waiting enough.

-Then let's go partner. First we have to let Sergent Reed know about this, he's our superior.

After their conversation, Murphy and Lewis went to Sergent Reed, who was more than happy when he heard that Murphy finally decided to look for his family and wished him good luck. Then they got up in the cruiser that they always shared and went on their way to the Murphy residence.

When they arrived there, Ellen was just getting out of the house to check the mail. She stopped on her tracks when she saw the black cruiser in front of her house.

-Mrs Murphy? I want to talk to you, Lewis said getting out of the car and approaching the confused woman.

-Anne Lewis, right? She asked with a trembling voice. You were Alex's partner.

-Yes, I'm Anne Lewis and I'm still his partner, Lewis answered.

-But he's...he's dead, isn't he? The poor woman was even more confused.

-Not long ago, you went to Metro West and you talked to your husband. He then said that he didn't know who you are, he also told you that he was made to honor your husband who died in the line of duty. But he lied, Mrs. Murphy. He's alive and he does remember you.

-Then why did he say all those things to me? I told him I don't care what they did to him and I really don't care. I just want him back, just the way he is now!

-Mrs Murphy, he's in the car, waiting to talk to you. Is your son at home right now?

-Jimmy? Yes, he just came from school. But do you think it's wise to tell him about this so soon? He's just a child, I'm afraid that he might get traumatized after this, after seeing his father like this...

-Don't worry about that. I think it won't be a problem.

-Well then...we should go inside to talk...Lewis turned to the car and made a sign for Murphy to come. He slowly got out of the car and approached the two women.

-Alex...Ellen said crying. Alex, it's really you! She threw herself into his metallic arms and he hugged her gently, with the same carefulness that he hugged Lewis with.

-It's me my dear...in a metallic body, but it's still me...I'm sorry for what I said when you came to see me at the precint, I didn't mean to...

-Sssh...We'll have time to get everything cleared up. It must be because of those people who used to...own you, I'm sure of that.

Right that moment, the front door opened and Jimmy came into view. The voices from outside had drawn his attention.

-Mom, what's going on? Wow, you're Robocop! The boy said turning his full attention to the cyborg standing in front of the house.

-Honey, I need to tell you something important, ok? His mother said gently.

-Ok Mom, what is it? He asked, curiosity could be read in his eyes.

-Well, let's go inside, shall we? It's not nice to keep the visitors at the door, Ellen said and went inside with her son, waiting for Murphy and Lewis to come inside as well.

-Mom, what's going on? And why is Robocop here with Dad's partner? Jimmy asked sitting on the couch after the visitors took their seats too.

-Jimmy, I know it's painful to talk about that, but do you remember when they told us that your father was killed by some bad people while he was trying to arrest them?

-Yes Mom, I remember, but why are you asking me this now? I don't understand anything! The boy was really confused.

-I can explain everything, Murphy said, standing up. Do you remember this, Jimmy? He asked his son taking his gun out and spinning it just like the guy from his favourite TV show and then sitting back on the sofa.

-No way...the voice and the spinning...Dad? Daddy, is that you? The boy started to cry and he went to the cyborg and touched his hand. It's so cold...can you feel my touch Daddy?

-Not physically, but yes, I can feel it. I missed you so much, my boy...

-I missed you too Daddy, the boy said hugging his father. Can I see your face? Please?

-I don't know, it's not a pretty sight for a child like you...

-Dad, I want to see you, please...It can't be that scary...

-Alright, but I need a drill, or a screwdriver at least, to take off my helmet.

-I brought one, I knew you would need it, Lewis said, taking out a drill from the bag she was carring. Murphy then proceeded to take off his helmet and when he finally did, Jimmy came closer and touched his face.

-You're so cold Daddy, but I don't care. And you're not scary at all. You're my Daddy and I love you even if you're a robot now because of some bad people. Jimmy hugged his father again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Murphy felt tears forming in his eyes, the second time that day.

-I think I should wait for you in the car Murphy, this is a family reunion...

-No, please stay Mrs Lewis, Ellen said. It's ok, you don't have to go.

-Thank you, Mrs. Murphy. I'm so glad that you three are finally reunited. You didn't deserve to live separated because of the selfishness of people like Holzgang. He tried to make Murphy to stay away from you and your son, by filling his head with nonsense. So Murphy thought it would be better to leave the things like they were and that's why he lied to you. He just wanted to protect you from more pain. But now that OCP and Holzgang are gone, I convinced him to look for his family and here we are.

-Thank you Mrs Lewis. And Alex, welcome back home, she said, giving him a kiss on the lips, making him feel things that he haven't been feeling for so long.

Soon after, Ellen invited them to eat, but Murphy just stood there and watched them, since he couldn't eat food. But he was glad that he was back with his family.

Later in the evening, Murphy was watching his son sleeping on his lap and he was gently caressing him while Ellen was upstairs, preparing the bed for the boy and then he carried him into his arms to his room, where he layed the boy into his bed and tucked him in. He then bended above the sleeping boy, caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

-Goodnight my son. See you tomorrow, he whispered and then he left the room.

-Ellen, I have to go now, but I will be back tomorrow, he told his wife once they got downstairs.

-Ok, we will be waiting for you Alex, she answered and she hugged him.

Once they broke the hug, Murphy put his helmet back and then him and Lewis got out of the house, climbed into the cruiser and headed for the precint.

Lewis was looking at Murphy while he was driving. Although his face was covered by the helmet, she could see that he was happy and the smile he gave her when he turned his head in her direction for a second confirmed his happiness.

Murphy was finally reunited with his family. Happiness took the place of the pain that had reigned since the tragedy that changed his life forever.

**THE END**

**End note**: This story is the result of a sleepless night so I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you


End file.
